


Moonlight

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Your husband hasn’t fixed the dishwasher, soyou’re stuck washing dishes by hand. Your husband more than makes it up to you, however…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Moonlight

It’s dark in the kitchen, but the room is lit up beautifully by the moon. Silver light cascades down upon you, illuminating your skin and the countertops in the kitchen. It would look almost ethereally beautiful…

If it wasn’t for the fact that you were currently doing dishes.

Your dishwasher had packed up - again. Your husband had promised to fix it, you had begged to get a new one, and yet, here you were. Washing dishes by hand, like you were back in the decade he originally came from. Still…

Bucky Barnes  _ did  _ look great hunched over and holding onto power tools.

You snorted to yourself, and took another plate to wash. Sure, he would look great in his old white tank top, and the soft grey sweatpants that he wore around the house. Maybe a little oil or grease mysteriously got onto those sharp cheekbones, and his hair would be pulled up into a little man bun, a few strands framing his face as he painstakingly fixed your appliances… You shake your head and stare up at the moon through the window. 

Bucky Barnes would  _ also  _ look great elbow deep in hot foamy water trying to scrub away the evidence of tonight’s dinner, but oh no, here  _ you _ were doing it at eleven at night, because it was the only time you could get any  _ peace- _

“Well, don’t you look great in that nightgown, Y/N.” Bucky’s voice comes from behind you, almost making you jump. You don’t, however. It’s that timbre, the low growl in the low light…

He only talks in  _ that  _ tone when he is feeling especially  _ amorous. _

“I’m busy. Go away.” There’s a pout on your lips, but a smile in your voice. You look over your shoulder at him, moving the now clean plate to the rack, “It’s just an old nightgown, Buck. No need to get all crazy on me.” Of course, you  _ knew  _ it was his favourite on you. Satin and lace. Tactile sensuality that you knew for a fact drove him crazy. You had wanted tonight to be  _ special. _

Except, things had changed, and you had rolled with it… but that didn’t mean that you weren’t going to torment your husband a little by staying in the nightgown you had had such plans for. Bucky is eyeing you from under his lashes, his tongue - bright and pink - shoots out to lick at his lips quickly, and you turn back to your chores. You can’t look at him doing  _ that,  _ and handle china plates at the same time.

“Who said anything about going crazy?” He’s right behind you now, moving so stealthily, and so quietly, that you hadn’t even noticed he had closed the gap between you. His arms wrapped around your middle, his whole body - warm and hard - pressed against your back, and you gasp a little when his nose trails up the length of your neck, “You smell so damn good, darlin’”

“Bucky, I’m trying to-”

“I know.” There’s a gentle note of laughter in his voice, it balances out that predatory growl perfectly, “Can’t a man just hug his wife?” You chuckle a little, angle your neck so he has more space just to breathe you in… it’s nice…

“I have to finish these dishes, Bucky.”

“I ain’t stoppin’ you.” Of course he  _ wasn’t.  _ But you knew your husband well enough to know that he very much kind of  _ was.  _ Still, you take a breath and pick up another plate, dunking it into the hot water,

“So… when will you fix my dishwasher, Bucky? You know I hate doing dishes like this.” You’re trying for casual, to try and keep breathing right, it was a little hard to concentrate though. Bucky had started rubbing against you, fanning that flame that never really went out when you were in his presence. It wasn’t easy to think around him when he got like this…

“I think you look beautiful right now… don’t think I should fix that machine, to be honest.” His hands go from linked across the front of your stomach, to your hips, rubbing little circles into the fabric that brings the satin inching up your thighs, the lace edging tickling your skin lightly. Your rub your inner thighs together delicately, cursing Bucky because you can’t swat him away with your wet hands without getting it all over the expensive material,

“I think you’d  _ better _ fix it! This takes so long…” You trail off, closing your eyes. He’s half hard at your back, rubbing against the curve of your ass, and placing kisses on the column of your throat, “Bucky… come on…” your eyelids flutter shut. Too much sensation. Not enough of it where you  _ really  _ want it…

“Just think though, Y/N, could I do this if you’d had the dishwasher working?” His metal hand - cool and heavenly - rises swiftly to cup your breast, kneading the flesh over the satin and lace covering it. You jerk a little in his hold, suddenly aware that you’re in front of the window. 

“Bucky!”

“What?” He smiles against the skin of your neck, rolling your nipple between his fingers, “No one can see what I’m going to do to you.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Stay quiet, baby. I’ve been thinking about you all day, and I’m not letting you out of here until you’ve soaked my fingers, my face,  _ and _ my dick.”

You almost fulfill his wish right then.

He swallows your feeble protests by kissing you, his lips taking control, his tongue warring with yours desperately, needily… you’re lost in the passion of how your husband possesses you, swimming in his scent and his smell…

You don’t hear the faint splash of his hand going into the sink, but you  _ feel  _ it when the metal - now warmer - rises back to cover your breast with hot soapy water.

“ _ BUCKY!”  _ You whisper yell, furious, “That water is filthy! This cost over a hundred bucks!” You’re trying not to screech at him, his hand feels  _ so good… _

“Aw shit, sorry, darlin’” he doesn’t sound sorry  _ at all,  _ and quickly tugs the strap down from your shoulder, exposing your breast to the moonlight, “Is that better?” You squirm in his hold, half wanting to scream at him, and half wanting to let him carry on. The water cools in the air, pebbling the skin and turning your nipple into a hard point. He doesn’t stop his sensual torment on it, just rises to move the other strap down so you’re now completely uncovered from the waist up, your nightgown bunched at your waist. Both of his hands massage your breasts, teasing you and stoking the embers into an inferno. 

“You look so pretty right now, Y/N. All bare and sexy and wet… are you wet elsewhere, sweetheart? Is your pretty cunt leaking for me?” He knows  _ just  _ what to say, and just what to do, he always does. It doesn’t matter how long a mission is, or how busy you get during the day. When you two have time to be alone together… it’s always like the first time.

His right hand drops from your breast, and covers your pussy over the satin of the matching panties you put on, making you gasp and throw your head back against him,

“Oh,  _ shit,  _ Bucky…”

“Look at that,” his middle and index fingers gently stroke over you, from clit to slit and back again, “My girl so wet for me… you feel so good, darlin’,” he sucks another bruise into the skin of your neck, before pulling the material to one side, and sliding his fingers through the excited mess of your pussy, “You gonna come for me, Y/N? Right here in front of the window?”

You shouldn’t feel so excited by that thought. You shouldn’t  _ keen _ at the prospect of being so exposed and so needy, but that was the thing about being married to someone like Bucky Barnes.

He made you feel safe and loved and cherished. You could just  _ be  _ with someone like him. And, more importantly, he felt that safe with  _ you. _

He dipped just inside your entrance, gathering your slick, and returned back to your clit, rubbing circles against the bundle of nerves,

“That feel good, darlin’? Tell me how good it feels,”

“It feels… Ohmigod…”

“Speak up, Y/N,” Bucky chuckles, pausing his circular motion to tap a softer beat directly over the top of your clit again, “I wanna hear you,” your knees are shaking, you’re so  _ close…  _ another pinch to your nipple, and you squeak, rising an arm to wrap around the back of Bucky’s head,

“It feels so good, Bucky, I’m gonna cum, please…” Bucky smiles against your lips as you admit that, and captures your lips with his, quickly gathering more of your desire, and rubbing your clit furiously. You cry into his mouth as you cum, clinging onto him, and tugging at the strands of his hair. You’re barley down from the high when he picks you up and sets you down on the kitchen table, opening your legs and setting your feet down on the surface so you’re as open and exposed as possible for him,

“Bucky, I-”

“I told you. Fingers, face and dick… lemme eat you out, Y/N.” Bucky pulls up a chair, sits down, and all too gleefully attaches his mouth to your cunt, lapping at your folds like a starving man, and sucking your clit into his mouth.

You’re still sensitive from your previous orgasm, within seconds you’re bucking against his face, another release building quickly. His name falls like a prayer from your lips, your hands go to his hair, threading into it and pulling him as close as possible to where you need him.

Your orgasm shoots through you, and you bite your lip to stop your wail from reaching the ceiling. Bucky licks and sucks you through it, giving you space after you push him away, but not before placing one last kiss against you,

“That good, darlin’? You look like it was pretty good,” he’s grinning devilishly, carefully wiping at his face, before looming over you as you lie against the wooden surface of the table. You carefully raise your arms, and pull his shirt off him, needing the feel of his skin against yours. You raise your lips to his ear, chuckling lightly,

“You’re going to be the one to clean up this table, Bucky. We  _ eat  _ here!” You’re not mad, far from it, your skin tingles with aftershocks of joy, your gorgeous man is pulling down his pants, and he’s lifting your leg to wrap around his waist…

He’s gentle when he pushes inside you, soft when he brushes his lips over yours, and careful when he wraps his arms under your shoulders to pull you flush to him.

He sets the perfect pace, filling you up to the hilt, pulling back enough to hit every sensitive inch of you, and then thrusting back inside. Every inch of you he can find, he kisses, your neck, that tickly spot behind your ear, the slopes of your breasts. His teeth tease your nipples, first one and then the other. 

His voice fills your head, he loves you, he loves being inside of you, you’re his home, his love, his safe haven…

His pace picks up, you can feel that coil tightening in your belly. There’s less talking, more breaths and pants. Lips brushing but too breathless to kiss fully. His eyes shine at you, brighter than moonlight, and he smiles against you,

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart, cum on my dick.” He takes a hand, raises your fingers to his lips and sucks them, making them wet, and then pushes it down between your bodies. You moan as you meet your desire slick flesh, your nub rock hard and desperate. It doesn’t take long, your fingers work hungrily, you don’t take your eyes off of Bucky, and your orgasm hits you.

There’s no words to describe how Bucky’s physical love makes you feel. Stars, fireworks, explosions… they’re beautiful but they don’t last.  _ This  _ feeling does. You carry it with you every time he walks out of the door.

Moonlight shines through the window as Bucky pulls out of you. It illuminates the ridges and planes of his perfect body, making him impossibly more beautiful as he gets a cloth and comes back to clean you up gently. You both get dressed silently, quick kisses shared, and you might’ve pinched the firm muscle of his backside, just to see him jump and blush. 

You’ve been together long enough to not need words after something like this. It’s beautiful and perfect, and it’s all either of you have ever wanted. You smile when Bucky picks up the spray bottle of kitchen cleaner, and nod when he points upstairs,

“Go’n get into bed. I won’t be too long.” 

You climb the stairs, suddenly achingly tired. It had been a long and busy day… but you stop at the door on the right, and take a peek inside.

Your little boy - Nathan Shuri Barnes - was curled up tight in his blankets, a smile on his face as he held onto his penguin plushie. You sighed as you looked at him, feeling that usual feeling of overwhelming love and gratitude for having him in your life.

Of course… he was supposed to have been staying with his uncles Sam and Steve tonight, but he had felt unwell. Apparently. So he had come home at the last minute.

Your baby loved celebrating birthdays, and apparently not being here all day for yours had caused a tantrum. You smile as you close the door… you couldn’t be mad.

Fifteen minutes later, and you’re in bed, waiting patiently for your husband and father of your child to get in next to you. The moon shines still, bright and full, as Bucky finally gets upstairs. He pulls you close, bringing the sheets over you, and wrapping his arms around you,

“Happy birthday, Y/N. I hope you enjoyed your present.” You snort a little, and raise your head to kiss him.

You fall asleep knowing you are loved. Who cares about getting a year older, or not having a working dishwasher, when you have this kind of love in your life?


End file.
